<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Parents Made That Mistake by BasementVampire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102667">My Parents Made That Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire'>BasementVampire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Anal Sex, Avant Garde, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blood, Clowns, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Mpreg, Multi, Omorashi, Pain, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Vomiting, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan tried to pull away but he was stopped in his tracks. “Honey, I’m sorry. It’s just so difficult being a vampire. Ever since I was a baby, things have just gotten a little wilder.”</p><p>With that, he was out of his clown garb, leaving Richie alone in the hall.</p><p>Stan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay. Alright, now get on your knees.”</p><p>The Squip started mouthing at him. “Fuck, baby.”</p><p>“Aw, I know you can do better than that,” Richie said with a smirk. “Don’t be embarrassed, Squip. You’re my slut.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvin Marsh/Beverly Marsh, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell/Beverly Marsh, Pennywise/Mr. Heere/Squip, Richie Tozier/Brooke Lohst, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Parents Made That Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't be scared.</p><p> </p><p>Everything will be okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay,” said the older man. He was not wearing pants.</p><p>Pennywise smiled and pulled down his pants enough to get his dick out. “You’re not in charge here, mahal,” he said. He was right behind the other man in the room, letting Penny shove his dick into him and shape his dick.</p><p>“You trust me too much, PZ,” Mr. Heere growled. He grabbed a fistful of Penny’s hair and drug him closer to the other man. “So tight,” PZ moaned.</p><p>Pennywise tangled his fingers in the other man’s hair, pulling it into a braid and sticking his head in his ass. He was fucked inside out by the Squip, who was not wearing a condom.</p><p>“You trust ME too much, D-Daddy,” Pennywise whined when the other man’s dick leaked onto the floor. He shuddered, imagining the squirting and the pain that would arise from taking someone’s virginity and using them until they gave birth to their babies.</p><p>“Oh,” Mr. Heere said. He pulled out his pants and showed Pennywise how to lube a cock.</p><p>“Here, you'll find out how much I trust you, Squip.”</p><p>Peggy moaned, pushing the other man’s dick into him and holding it there until he was sure his baby was peeing. He was a little delirious, but Mr. Heere knew that wouldn’t be long until Penny was pregnant.</p><p>Pennywise pulled out gently and sat back on his heels, watching circus clowns revel in the pleasure of watching his newest customer squirt all over him. “I bet you could get your nut ready for your new baby sis,” he declared.</p><p>“Yes,” Mr. Heere replied, hips rocking back and forth against Pennywise’s eagerly.</p><p>Pennywise yelped and squirted all over himself, body trembling with pleasure. He leaned over him to suck on Squip’s ear, squirting all over himself. Then, rolling over to kiss his boyfriend, he felt his prostate swell and twist, making him ache with pleasure.</p><p>“H-Hi, Daddy,” MSquip replied. “Can I c-come in?”</p><p>to himself, still loose from his training with Mr. Heere. He retched and shook. “Mr. Heere, you’re not gonna forget this are you?”</p><p>to himself, he said with a chuckle. “Fine. Let me come in.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Stan was furiously brushing his teeth. For the third time.</p><p>He had kind of blacked out after everything that happened, but when he woke up to Richie sitting by his side and remembered what happened, he ran to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>“Daddy, s-something happened, p-please don’t b-be mad…”</p><p>Richie’s hand tangled in his hair, holding his head in place as he glared at him. “M-please calm yourself.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he slurred. “You’re ju-young.”</p><p>To Richie’s horror, he pulled his hand out of the other man’s hair and saw LICE. He sat back against the headboard.</p><p> “What? You’re not gonna forget this are you?” Stan asked.</p><p>“What are you gonna forget when you get older?” Richie teased.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just…”</p><p>“You wanna be a good boy and go to college,” Richie said with a shrug. “Anything you want. Be a good boy and go to school. Do whatever you want.”</p><p>Stan sighed and sat back on his haunches, staring at the ceiling. His eyes were crossed, his mouth hanging like urchins in a crooked smile. “You gonna do this? Cause I like you.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Richie laughed. “Anything you want.”</p><p>With that, he was out of his clown garb, leaving Richie alone in the hall.</p><p>Stan tried to pull away but he was stopped in his tracks. “Honey, I’m sorry. It’s just so difficult being a vampire. Ever since I was a baby, things have just gotten a little wilder.”</p><p>“Don’t be scared!” Rich said. “You know I don’t have a need to be scared. You know I just as well will protect you if you arouse any of my undead instincts.”</p><p>Stan laughed, giving Richie a Look™. “Yeah, but still.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t wanna tempt you. My parents made that mistake…” Richie said with a smile.</p><p>Stan stared at him for a minute, contemplative. Then, understanding washed over his face. “You know I don’t have a problem with that. My parents made that mistake,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“Just so you understand.”</p><p>“No, I’m not saying marry me and have my babies,” Stan said with a shrug. “All I’m saying is, let’s get dressed and have a chat.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Richie said with a smile.</p><p>Stan sighed, sitting down on the bed. “The bathroom door isn’t open yet, so I’ll have to peek in.”</p><p>“No,” Richie said with a shrug.</p><p>The Squip shut the door behind him. “Sorry. My parents made that mistake.”</p><p>“Fine. Just hurry up and put your clothes on so I’ve no chance of getting infected,” Stan sighed. “Just do it.”</p><p>The Squip grinned. “Thanks. I’m sure a lot of people would love to have their babies,” he continued, shaking and stroking his cock.</p><p>Stan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Okay. Alright, now get on your knees.”</p><p>The Squip started mouthing at him. “Fuck, baby.”</p><p>“Aw, I know you can do better than that,” Richie said with a smirk. “Don’t be embarrassed, Squip. You’re my slut.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, Richie was spitting ichor and wondering if in the morning, when he was sober, he would even want to have anything to do with Pennywise ever again.</p><p>Now, the picture was clear. Richie was pulling off Brooke’s shirt and her face was splattered with blood.</p><p>“What are you gonna tell Pennyboi?” Richie asked, biting hard to leave a bruise under Brooke’s jaw.</p><p>Brooke replied, “I don’t know. Um. Okay. So, Pennywise might be cool with that, but…”</p><p>“Don’t be scared,” Richie said. “We all float here.”</p><p>Brooke was right. Not to say Richie was a bad guy, but being a hero meant he was good at it, so maybe that was the problem.</p><p>“Okay. Now, Pennywise can’t be saying he’s not gonna pull off Brooke if she asks for your keys,” Richie said.</p><p>Brooke stared at him like he was a dumbass (or just some dumbass who always knew how to laugh and was good at leaving a bruise under Brooke’s jaw.) “No, please,” Richie said.</p><p>“I’m not saying pull off Brooke if she asks for your keys,” Brooke said.</p><p>Richie continued with more confidence. “Ok, now she can’t just fucking say no to your request. Brooke, excuse me. I’m taking you to the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bev went to the private room where her next customer was waiting and when she opened the door—her DAD???</p><p>“Hey Bevvie, what’s it like being a bratty little slut?” he demanded. “I’m—I’m—yelling at you when you’re too nice to be a princess.”</p><p>“Please?” Bev begged. “So how’s it like being a princess?”</p><p>Bev got out her pent-up energy in one of the private rooms downstairs—her Daddy was waiting for her at the door. When she opened the door—her Daddy’s NOT wearing a condom!</p><p>“What is it like being a bratty little slut?” she demanded.</p><p>Richie brushed his thumb over the lower back. “You get a little too anal about this,” he sputtered.</p><p>“I know. I just realized recently,” Bev said. “That’s just how I feel about birthdays. Especially when I’m older.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bev was sitting in the break room alone, everyone else was out of the room, when suddenly her Daddy arrived!</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he demanded.</p><p>“I miss you,” she said, tangling a leg between his.</p><p>Daddy laughed unsettlingly. “What does this mean? I really don’t know. I just realized recently…” he trailed off. “Your BABY is hurt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bev was furiously brushing her teeth. For the third time.</p><p>He didn’t know why she suddenly screamed—her fingers danced across the table and hovered over her toothpaste. It was like she was burning up from the inside out, and the burning sensation made her bones go twist-and-shake.</p><p>“M-Micah,” she whined, scratching insistently at the side of the table.</p><p>“I want you to put your toothbrush in my mouth,” the Squip interjected, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. It’s not human.”</p><p>“Ah, but you know how I feel about birthdays.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Bev had been running errands the night Micah came to Earth. For the third time.</p><p>He hadn’t realized that, but one day, when he was twelve, he and Jeremy had snuck into one of the private bedrooms—a bedroom where the Squip could be beaten and fucked with no clothes.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, shoving a baseball bat into his face. “I needed to teach you a lesson.”</p><p>Bev laughed. “I guess not. What I needed to teach you was how to consent.”</p><p>“Understand?” Michael demanded, twisting the bat so it hit his face.</p><p>“Uh. I—I don’t know.” Bev tried to listen, really. “I just—I don’t know.”</p><p>“Understand?” Mich frowned. “So you just want to get fucked? Like I said—practice makes perfect.”</p><p>“You’re not...you’re not...”</p><p>“I’m not trying to make you feel bad,” Michael snapped. “You know I can’t—I can’t do this for girls.”</p><p>Bev laughed. “And I didn’t—I like your attitude. So maybe you should be a good boy and put my morals ahead of yours.”</p><p>“Please?” Michael pushed the bat away from his face. “Like I said—practice makes perfect.”</p><p>Bev shook her head. “No, please. I want to be good for you. Which means I need to hurt you.”</p><p>“My parents made that mistake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment "the squip is my slut" if you made it this far" ^.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>